Shipwrecked
by Shaie-chan18
Summary: Naruto had never been very lucky. Not surprising then, when he gets stranded on a deserted island with the infamous Uchiha bastard...SasuNaru.
1. Workaholic!

I feel bad for starting a new story because I am a **big **procrastinator... I'll try to update soon but I'm not keeping any promises...

On a happy note, this is sort of an intro to the story. Enjoy!

* * *

The sun was shinning brilliantly on a Friday afternoon in downtown Miami, Florida. Cars and people were in a rush to return home, filling the streets with loud noises and relief for the weekend.

Among the crowd of people was a young man around the age of 24, unless you knew him personally; then he was 3. His soft brown hair was spiked to perfection and matched his sharp chocolate eyes. With 2 red tattoos across each cheekbone, one would think he descended from the canine family.

The man was in a rush as was everyone else on the crowded sidewalk. He shuffled past the citizens, eyes set on one destination. A small piece of paper was firmly in his grasp. His eyes seemed to soften as he reached his destination; a small ramen shop nestled between 2 bigger buildings, called Ichiraku. The 2 big buildings didn't seem to affect the shops business for it was quite a crowded little stand. The boy swiftly opened the door to Ichiraku and yelled like he owned the place.

"Hey Ayame! Bring Naruto out here; I need to talk to him!" Customers glared at the young man for intruding on their lunch but he ignored it. A young woman came through the employee door behind the counter, clearly annoyed by the boy's antics.

"Must you yell, Kiba? There are people trying to eat." Ayame gestured to the annoyed customers. Kiba grinned sheepishly.

"C'mon just go get him for me!" Raising her eyebrow she walked back through the employee door to go fetch Naruto.

Pots and pans were heard smashing around in the back until a frustrated yell was heard.

"Kiba! How many times do I have to tell you to stop interrupting me when I'm at work!" An even more annoyed voice than Ayame yelled from behind the door. The door opened, slamming against the wall that contained it. A boy stomped up to the counter death glaring at Kiba.

"It's important this time!" He whined, not at all fazed by the death glare.

"You said it was an emergency when your goldfish died!"

"Hey! I was morning Larry and I needed comfort!"

The boy, Naruto, gave him a pitied look and sighed. "Fine what is it?" Kiba gazed at Naruto. The boy was 2 years younger; he had the brightest blonde hair which spiked in every direction, and the purist sapphire eyes. His tan skin contrasted nicely with his hair. Naruto was very muscular yet at times he even seemed girly, not that Kiba would ever admit that to Naruto. The blondie already had a temper..he didn't need to make it worse.

Kiba blinked into reality and remembered why he cam here in the first place. "I just won 2 tickets on the radio to go on a cruise off the coast of Africa!" He squealed girly, holding the piece of paper he brought with him in Naruto's face.

Naruto gave him an exasperated look. "Kiba, you know I can't miss work anymore. I already used up my sick days. Any more and I won't be able to pay the electricity bill. Sorry buddy, but you'll have to find someone else to go with." Naruto never had an easy life, being an orphan when he was young. He grew up mostly on his own (with a little help from his adopted father Iruka). Naruto noticed the frown on the others face.

"Hey! Don't give me those eyes! Go find a girl to bring…I'm sure one would love to-"

"But you're my best friend, and you've never done anything fun in your life! This is a once in a lifetime chance!"

Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku stepped out from the employee door, inspecting the damaged hinges from Naruto's previous attack.

"Naruto, that door's coming out of your paycheck." He motioned to the injured door. Naruto turned away from Kiba and looked at Teuchi his frustration growing.

"It's Kiba's damn fault! He keeps comin' over here asking for the stupidest things!"

"What is it this time Kiba?" The owner leaned on the counter next to Naruto.

"I got these two awesome tickets to go on the cruise off of Africa! First class, man, it's gonna be awesome!" He waved the tickets once again.

Teuchi looked at the tickets and then looked at Naruto. "Hmm, Naruto you can go on this trip. You need a vacation." He got up and started walking away.

"But I have bills to pay-"

"Don't worry I'll pay you while your on your vacation. The bills will be fine. You're a workaholic Naruto, you need a break." He replied placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Naruto was at a loss of words as Teuchi went back to work. A few seconds later the streets of Miami rang with a deafening cry.

"Workaholic?!"

* * *

Hope you liked it! Gosh, It's hard figuring out this story uploading thing... .

* * *


	2. Business Trip?

Holy crap I surprised myself for actually putting up another chapter!! Yea..I know it's short, but felt like i needed to end it there and begin the next day on another chapter. (oh, and i gave up describing some of the characters..ugg, you know what they look like, or at least i hope so) heh, I'll try to make the next one longish..or about as long as a newbie like me can do -.- ..i'm trying people. hmm, i guess i should clarify things..all of the boys are around their early twenties..gotta keep them young and sexy right? any other questions and comments please notify me..I'd really appreciate it!! Now on with the really short chapter!!

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha hated people

Sasuke Uchiha hated people. He also hated parties where the wonderful 'people' would surround and cling to him sprouting false love confessions and marriage proposals. Maybe it's just safe to say he hated the world, simple enough.

So our little Uchiha wasn't very happy when he was told that he would be going on a month long trip off the coast of that wonderful pizza shaped continent, doing God knows what. For a fucking month! He'll be stuck on an oversized boat with even more acquaintances; the only options he would have are to endure, or jump into the water with the sharks! Actually the latter sounded promising to him. Sasuke stopped his musings and looked across the room at his impatient father. He called Sasuke to his study to explain this important 'mission'.

"Father, why must I go on this trip? Can't Itachi go instead? He's more than capable of handling this…event." Sasuke said, and if asked did not whine.

Fugaku looked at his youngest son, "Itachi cannot go. He is needed here to help me take care of the company's business affairs. This is an important cruise Sasuke." Fugaku gave him the 'I'm the head of this house and what I say goes.' Look. "It is an absolutely necessary merger for the company. The Uchiha Co. is teaming up with the Hyugga Co. and to make the merger complete, two representatives from each company have to meet and sign certain forms. A cruise just happened to be the meeting place. The Hyugga representative is Neji, which I'm sure you've met at one of their many parties."

Sasuke internally snorted. Like hell he'd pay attention to anyone at the parties.

Fugaku noted the sarcastic appearance on his son's face and his voice rose. "This is a formal event and I expect you to be on you best behavior. Failure is not an option Sasuke, do not fail me. You may leave now to go and pack your clothes." Fugaku gestured towards the door with a slight wave of his hand.

Sasuke was slightly shocked and angry that Fugaku could tell what he was thinking but composed himself and nodded. With an emotionless expression Sasuke stood up and left the room. The door closed softly behind him.

"Stupid fucking people, stupid fucking cruise, stupid fucking father, stupid fucking Uchiha name, stupid fuc-"

"Little brother, I would advise that even though the door to your room is closed, everyone in the house can hear you're rambling. What would mother do if she heard you speak like this?" Itachi smirked, leaning against Sasuke's door.

Sasuke glared and responded with a soft "Hn." then resumed his packing. This consisted of blue and black materials being ruthlessly thrown into his suitcase in no particular order.

Itachi's eyes stared at the lump of dark clothes accumulating in the suitcase "Hmm, maybe we should consider finding new color schemes for the Uchiha wardrobe. What about yellow and orange?" Itachi mused.

Sasuke answered with an all too kind finger, opening drawers to find more clothes. He hated the color orange.

"Lovely." Itachi sighed and moved away from against the wall.

"I think this trip will be good for you. You need to cheer up and greet the world like a good little bastard. Maybe you'll find a cute girl." Sasuke glared "or a boy…doesn't matter to me." Sasuke glared again.

"All I'm saying is that you should try to loosen up and have fun for once. When we were young nothing could stop you from having a good adventure." A brief look of concern flashed against Itachi's eyes before he turned around and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke gazed at the closed door and with a slight huff, plopped onto his bed and tilted his head back in frustration.

"Stupid fucking brother!"

Sasuke knew that he was a hardass but he just couldn't help it. Ever since Itachi and he reached their 'adult' age, their father had thrust the family company into their hands without any consent as to what the boys wanted to do with their life. Uchiha this Uchiha that; you are the fate of the company, do not fail me son. They had no freedom to choose, Sasuke thought as he swung his feet off the side of the bed.

His feet brushed against something under the bed, and reached down to see what he had touched. It was his drawing notebook. Sasuke's eyes softened as he opened it and flipped through the beautifully drawn pictures.

Even though Fugaku restrained him, Sasuke still found a way to do what he wanted; drawing. Sasuke always wanted to draw. Each page in his book was filled with beautifully sketched landscapes. He never drew people because they didn't inspire him.

An Uchiha has to travel for business reasons, and Sasuke got to see nature at it's finest all over the world. To him that was the only reason he liked being an Uchiha. Maybe going on the cruise wasn't going to be so bad. He'd never been to Africa, and the thought of new scenes to draw excited him even more.

Sasuke frowned as his fingers flipped to the end of the book. He was running out of pages and didn't have time to go and buy another one. The last drawing was of Scotland and its stunning countryside.

There was a light nock on his door, and Sasuke quickly shoved the book back under his bed. It wouldn't help to have his father find out his secret right before the trip.

"Sasuke, are you in there" a melodic voice spoke through the door. He internally relaxed and opened the door letting his mother inside.

"Sorry Mother, is there anything you need?" Mikoto Uchiha stood near the doorway holding something behind her, a smile on her face.

"I heard about the trip and thought I should buy you a little something before you go away for a month" Mikoto lifted her hands and gave him the gift. She wrapped the gift with dark red paper, and a golden bow on the top. Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow and placed a pale hand on the bow, prepared to unwrap it.

"Oh no, you can't open it now. You have to open it when you're on the cruise ship!" She chirped clasping her hands together. With his eyebrow still raised he gently placed it on the bed near his suitcase.

"Umm…thanks, is there anything else you need?"

"No that's all. Have fun on your trip, love you!" She smiled a motherly smile and left the room.

Sasuke finished packing and placed his things near the door. He then went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Sasuke crawled into bed and sighed as he looked up towards his ceiling.

"Tomorrow is going to be hell."

* * *

Shaie


	3. All Aboard!

YAY another chapter..I know I make you all sad by not updating in a long time..but I had no idea where I was going with this story..and even now I still don't. But hey I'm gonna write it even if it takes me 10! years. Well not exactly but you get my point. It's a short chapter, but I have ideas formulating in my head :) I blame life for my slowness...

* * *

"Hell yes! Do you see how big this thing is?!" Kiba dropped his bags and lifted his arms up as if praising the big ship. Naruto shuffled clumsily through the huge crowd and stopped behind him.

The grand ship was built for an eternity on the open seas, its surface stretching less than half a mile yet it seemed as long as 50. Every edge of the boat was lined with thick gold and silver paint, ending with an elegantly imprinted name, 'Endeavour' on the side. Streamers hung over every elevated piece on the ship, including the 3 large towered structures in the center; which looked like they belonged in a city, let alone a boat.

"Yes, I can. It's right in front of me idiot. Now let's keep moving through this crowd before it takes off without us."

"Right! Oh, look their giving away those flower necklaces at the front! I want one before they run out!" Kiba took off like a jackrabbit, quickly dodging past people. Naruto looked down and saw that he took off forgetting his bags.

"Dog-breath, get back here!" Growling Naruto shuffled his bags on one hand and used the other to grab Kiba's belongings. He moved through the crowd like a giant suitcase blob hitting people and muttering sorry's all the way. He might have even knocked someone over.

Naruto turned to apologize to the poor person, and tried to lift his already filled hand to wave at them. He ended up hitting someone else instead and quickly got on the cruise ship in defeat. Naruto would rather not have an angry mob after him on his first day of vacationing.

Naruto found a less crowded spot to place the bags down for a breather. Sighing, he stretched his stiff arms. He reached his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a golden key, with a blue tag on the end his fingers held.

"Heh, well too bad for him cause I have the key to the room." Naruto snickered to himself. He stopped when someone tapped lightly on his shoulder. Naruto turned around ready to yell if it was Kiba. But instead it was a man around his age, maybe older, with short dark hair and skin as white as a sheet of paper.

"Excuse me, sir. You seem to be holding a lot of suitcases. I would be happy to help you take them to your room." The pale man smiled a creepy fake smile.

"Umm, yea thanks." He awkwardly handed him Kiba's bags. Hey if that creepy pale man was going to run off with what he gave him, he could just take Kiba's stuff.

The pale man took the bags effortlessly, and smiled another one of those creepy smiles at him. "So which room are we headed to sir?"

Apparently the man was not going to run off. Naruto looked at the key in his hand and read the blue tag. "A103." The young man's eyes seemed to widen when Naruto read the number.

"Well well, first class sir. This way please." The man scurried off to god knows where and Naruto picked up his bags and headed after him thorough the crowd. He also noticed that most of the other passengers in the crowd had keys with red tags. _The place must have colors for different levels_ Naruto thought. Dang they must have really won a jackpot if they're going into first class like that! They snaked their way over near a gigantic spiral staircase-which just begged for Naruto to slide down the railings and walked into an elevator next to it.

As they stood there awkwardly waiting for the floor, Naruto shuffled from leg to leg, restless to put his bags down.

"Sir, you seem to have a lot of bags for just one person. Moving somewhere?" He smiled again.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, he didn't know if the man seriously meant the moving phrase, or if it was supposed to be some lame joke. "Well you see my idiot friend that is staying with me ran off and forgot his luggage, so I had to carry it for him." Although he should have just left Kiba's stuff there. "Oh, and you can call me Naruto." He didn't like being called sir; it was too formal.

"Naruto…" He paused in mid thought. "I'm Sai, pleased to meet you." He shuffled a pale hand free and held it out for Naruto to shake. Naruto took it.

The elevator opened and the two walked down the hallway until reaching A103. Kiba stood by the door looking impatient and tapping his foot on the ground for emphasis. A blue flower necklace adorned him.

"What took you so long? I've had to wait here for like 10 minutes!"

"Well if you hadn't of left your damn bags at my feet, maybe I could have gotten here faster!" Naruto yelled back.

Kiba smiled sheepishly and held out his hands for the key. Naruto gave it to him and Kiba opened the door, holding it wide open for Naruto and Sai to get through. Naruto turned towards Sai and dug his hands in his pockets for some money.

"Here you go." He held out a 5 dollar bill. But Sai pushed it back into his hand.

"Don't worry si-Naruto, it was my pleasure." With one more weird smile to top it off Sai bowed politely and left the room.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Ok…that was weird."

He turned away from the door and ran into Kiba who seemed to be frozen stiff on the spot.

"This…is…so…awesome!" Kiba suddenly charged and slammed on top of a gigantic king sized bed with a sea-theme bed-spread. Well, everything in the room had some kind of sea decoration but it wasn't half bad. And if you looked past the front room there was another room just like the first. Probably for privacy if needed.

Naruto looked around. The two rooms were bigger than his entire apartment! Naruto walked past Kiba and gathered his stuff, taking it to the farther room. He plopped down on the Serta mattress and looked up at the intricate crown moldings on the ceiling.

"Hey Naruto, look they have a map on the wall here. Damn this place is freakin' huge!" Kiba seemed to pause in his speech. Naruto slipped of the bed to see what happened.

"Ohh Naruto…guess what else they have…" Kiba said in a sing-song voice. A blond brow rose.

"What?"

Kiba slowly opened the front door and whispered softly, "A gigantic arcade."

The door slammed shut as the two sprinted to the location.

---------------------------------

Sasuke plopped on his own Serta mattress with a frustrated sigh. He had just got done with the first of many meetings for the stupid merger. But that wasn't all that frustrated him. No one told him that fucking Ino and Sakura were joining him on this lovely cruise. Half of his day was avoiding the two love-struck women.

The worst part about it was that they seemed to know wherever he was every single second. Accident? …kiss my ass! I can tell you it isn't just fate that Sasuke would happen to run into them both at an average of 126 times.

Oh and one more thing that annoyed Sasuke was this stupid blonde that knocked him over when he was trying to board. I mean how many fucking suitcases does one person need anyway! Sasuke growled with his hands covering his eyes.

Neji walked in, placing his bags down and looked at the raven.

"You look frustrated."

"No shit."

Neji chuckled.

"I don't know why our fathers didn't buy us separate rooms. It's not like we can't afford them." Neji looked around at the tacky decorations.

"Probably to do some bonding shit or something." Sasuke still had his hands over his eyes as he spoke.

"Well I don't know about you, but I am going unpack my stuff. You should do the same."

Sasuke slowly got up. "Actually I'm going to go for a walk while the sun's still up."

The raven walked out of the room, Neji looked at the closed door.

---------------------------

"Hah! You can't beat me blondy! You can't- aww shit!" Naruto's bright orange car was catching up to him.

"You can't beat the master Kiba, I only let you stay in the lead so you wouldn't feel like so much of a looser!" Naruto grinned.

The finish line was in the distance and both cars were even, but Naruto's was a little further than his. In an act of desperation, Kiba ever so politely shoved Naruto off his seat. The blonde went crashing to the floor and his orange car blew up on the side of the road. Kiba's car sped past the line; the winner.

"Who's the master now!-Ahhh!" Kiba avoided the lunging Naruto and sprinted out the nearest exit.

Naruto recovered from the lunge and chased after Kiba. They ran out of the arcade and outside on a side hallway that overlooked the water.

"I would have won if you didn't shove me off that chair! You are so dead when I catch up to you!"

Kiba turned a sharp corner, and Naruto would have too if he hadn't run into someone and landed flat on top of the person. Naruto rubbed the top of his injured head and he could hear Kiba's distant laughter as he ran away. Naruto looked down at the person he sat on. Well at least he didn't fall on some poor old lady.

It was a young man around his age. He had jet black hair that almost had a tint of blue and pale skin to contrast. His eyes opened to reveal deep onyx stones filled with irritation. All together he was a good-looking guy. Naruto quickly shuffled off him and held out his hand to help him up.

"Heh…sorry about that. You know…stupid cheating dog breath and such…"

The dark haired man raised an eyebrow and pushed away his hand, getting got up on his own. He brushed away invisible dirt on his shirt. Anger clearly written all over his face.

"Hn. You should be sorry."

"Yea…wait…what!?"

Sasuke looked at the confused/angry man and realized that he was the blonde that knocked him over with the luggage.

"You heard me, watch where you're going idiot. You seem to have an affinity for knocking people on their ass." Sasuke glared at the boy.

"Wha- you're the person I hit earlier? Well then I'm glad you got hit you arrogant prick!"

"Do you even know what arrogant means?" Sasuke wondered why he didn't just walk away. He usually ignored verbal fights, but for some reason he was in the sudden mood to argue. And this blond dobe fit the bill perfectly.

"I do happen to know what that means you bastard!"

Sasuke looked towards the water and noticed that the sun was setting. It was getting late, and as much as he was in the mood to argue, Sasuke had to get up tomorrow for an early meeting.

"Whatever dobe, I'm leaving."

"What the hell does dobe mean?" Naruto yelled at his retreating back.

"It's Japanese; I don't expect you to know it." Sasuke kept walking.

"For your information, I happen to be Japanese!"

This time Sasuke paused and looked back at him, a fine eyebrow rose.

"Yes that explains the blonde hair and blue eyes, goodnight stupid." The dark haired man continued to his room leaving a fuming blonde.

Naruto turned the other way and stomped the rest of the way to his room. When arriving there Naruto banged on the door, Kiba unlocked it and Naruto slammed the door open, effectively hitting Kiba's nose on impact.

"Fuck! What the hell Naruto!" The dog boy cradled his probably broken nose.

"That was for cheating, running, and making me come in contact with the most self-absorbed, condescending, and evil Japanese man I have ever met!"


	4. Names

*Doges pitch forks and other angry mob items…* Hello everyone, you probably forgot a story like this even existed. That's my fault, and sorry for not updating sooner. I blame life. It's hard to figure out how to get them stuck on the island but my brain is trying to process it. If you guys have any good ideas feel free to comment or send a message. I haven't worked on the story in a while, so pardon me if it sounds a little choppy. My writing varies during certain days. Either way Sasuke can't avoid Naruto much longer…

I apologize in advance for any grammar and spelling errors. I do not have a Beta (or whatever you call it).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns their sexy asses..

* * *

The morning rays of the sun filtered through the sea-themed curtains, stirring cerulean eyes to open and greet the new day. The young blond sat up slowly and stretched his stiff muscles. Changing into public approved clothes he walked into the other room where Kiba was sleeping. He tiptoed over near the sleeping boys face and cupped his hands over his mouth like a megaphone.

"Good Morning Kiba!" The poor brunet shot up from underneath the covers and gracefully fell off the bed…well as far as graceful and Kiba can go. The dog-boy growled at Naruto, the blanket he was sleeping in sat on the top of his head and was entangled with the rest of his body.

"So sunshine, what shall we do today?" Naruto asked.

"Well I heard there was a water park section somewhere on the boat." Kiba stood up, still disheveled from his rude awakening. "And the weather's supposed to be warm today."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

The boys returned to the room later that day. Naruto dumped himself on Kiba's bed.

"Hey get your wet ass off of my bed."

"Oh, shut up. We had a fun time and I'm exhausted. What time is it?"

"Its 4:00-oh shit! Kiba ran to his suitcase and started to pull clothes out, holding up two pairs of pants and deciding which one would look better on him.

"What's wrong?"

Kiba looked up from his musing and scratched the back of his head...ah guilty again.

"Well remember when I left you with that stranger yesterday-"

"Don't remind me…"

"Well, anyways I also ran into this girl while you were with that Japanese dude-"

"I said don't remind me!"

"Well, during my conversation with her, she agreed to go out with me to one of the restaurants here! Were meeting somewhere at 5 and I don't want to be late, so I'm going to go take a shower. You're on your own tonight buddy!" Kiba gave him a look that was a cross between apology and excitement. Naruto sighed at him and shooed him away with a flick of his wrist.

"Go have fun playboy.."

Naruto heard the sound of running water and lied back down on the bead. Wasn't the trip for him to take it easy? Well time for a lonely dinner. It's not like he'd never been alone. When he was at the orphanage he never had any friends so he learned to deal without the company of another. Besides this could maybe clear his head a little.

His head tilted to the side when he heard a knock at the door. The blond got up from the bed and headed over to the door, curious as to whom it was. The door opened revealing the pale baggage guy from yesterday.

"Sai?"

The boy wasn't in his uniform though. Shorts, T-Shirt, and flip-flops…not anything suave and collected; But it certainly made him look more normal.

"Hello Naruto." He paused, his mouth twisting into a thin line like he was nervous. He even had a tiny speck of red painted on his cheeks.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat with me tonight if you're not that busy."

"Sure I'm not busy." He stepped outside ready to go.

"Umm, Naruto…don't you think you want to change?" Sai pointed towards his chest. Ah, no wonder he was blushing. Better get out of that bathing suit Naruto. The blonde walked back inside to change.

"Yea, hang on a second." He shuffled around for some clothes in his suitcase. The blonde got dressed and joined Sai again, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

The two walked side by side down the H hall, which contained most of the ships restaurants.

"So…" Sai interrupted the silence. "What kind of food are you in the mood for?"

"Hmm, I'm fine with anything really." His eyes wandered all over the place. It was so unfathomable that all these restaurants could fit on one boat. Oh, pardon Naruto…ship.

"Exactly how many restaurants are on this ship?" Sai worked there so he probably knew.

"About 40."

"Are you cereal?" Sai looked at him with a funny expression.

"Cereal? I think you meant serious." Naruto sighed; he'd have to work on that one.

"Never mind…" They walked in silence.

"Ah, I know. I'll take you to this little Japanese restaurant that I like to eat at. Japanese ok with you?" The word Japanese brought a certain male into his mind, but he pushed that down. No need to get an angry face with Sai.

"Sure." The two walked the rest of the way in silence. As they walked in, a young brunette waitress came to seat them. The restaurant wasn't too crowded only a few people sitting down here and there.

"Welcome back Sai. Oh, I see you brought a friend with you. Hello, I'm Sara." The kind woman smiled at Naruto and held out her hand. Naruto took it and smiled back at her.

"Naruto, nice to meet you." She quickly seated them, placing the menus on their table. Sara took their drink orders, and left to give them some time to choose. Naruto picked up the menu and scanned the different dishes. He looked up only to find Sai staring at him. Naruto's face heated at the intense look he gave.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Naruto broke the silence. Sai was caught out of his daze and looked at the menu unopened on the table.

"I already know what I'm getting." Well duh Naruto, he comes here all the time. The blond nodded and stuck his nose back in the menu. Sara came back to the table with their drinks.

"So boys, what will you have today?" She looked at Sai.

"Sai?"

"I'll have the tsukimi udon noodles please."

"Ok, Naruto?"

"Umm…I'm going to get the miso ramen please." The two boys handed her their menus.

"Alright boys, I'll be out with your order soon." After Sara walked away, Sai began to stare again.

"Sooo…how do you like working on this ship?" Naruto asked, trying to get him to do anything other than staring. Sai paused before answering.

"Well I have always loved to ocean, and working on a cruise ship lets you see many different places. Is this your first time on an ocean liner?" Naruto nodded.

"Yea, my friend Kiba won tickets to go on this cruise and well, here I am." Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He took a sip of his coke and placed the cold drink back on the table.

"So you travel all the time? Don't you miss your family?" Naruto inquired. Sai seemed to stiffen.

"I don't have any family."

"Oh, sorry." Naruto internally smacked himself in the forehead. That was a stupid question of him to ask. Thankfully the food came and Naruto was able to focus on his meal. The two started eating; no words said in between. Naruto slurped vigorously at his food, while Sai gently took bite size portions of his noodles. Sai asked him back.

"What about you?"

Naruto slurped up the rest of the ramen and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Hm?"

"What about your family?"

"Oh…I'm an orphan too. I never knew my parents, but I know what they look like!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn picture, handing it to Sai.

"Yea, my father was American and my mom was Japanese. Although I don't look anything like a Japanese person. I guess my dad had pretty dominant genes." Naruto was reminded of the conversation with that man yesterday, and a frown settled on his face. Why did he keep thinking of him?

"Yes you are the spitting image of your father." He handed back the picture of his parents.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto looked at Sai in confusion. "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry that you are an orphan also." Naruto laughed.

"Oh, please you don't need to feel sorry for me. I have an adopted father named Iruka and he's really awesome! I also have a bunch of friends that are like family to me. I learned to stop lingering with the past and look forward towards the future." Naruto smiled to himself.

"That's a good philosophy. I guess I sort of have a family then. Sara and some of the people I work with on the Endeavor are friends of mine." Sai smiled slightly unsure of what else to say. Naruto looked and saw a slight but true smile reach the others face.

"You should smile more like that." Naruto voiced his thoughts, making Sai blush slightly.

"Say your Japanese aren't you?" Naruto asked. Sai nodded.

"Can you speak the language?"

"Somewhat. Why?" Naruto seemed to pause.

"What does dobe mean?" Naruto sat like a little kid with his hands in his lap waiting for Sai's answer. Sai tilted his head to the side in thought.

"It is some kind of insult, probably along the lines of 'dead last'…like calling someone and idiot."

Naruto internally fumed. That jerk! He had the nerve to call him an idiot in a language he didn't even know. It felt even worse that an insult in English! Then a thought occurred to him and he grinned at Sai.

"Hey Sai, how do you say 'bastard' in Japanese?"

* * *

"Sasuke, are you sure you don't want to go for a walk? We could watch the sunset-"

"Yes I'm sure Ino. Goodbye." He shut the door to his room abruptly, leaving the love struck woman outside.

Sasuke had just returned from a formal dinner held by the merger party. Or as Sasuke liked to call it, the dinner of hell. Just as Sasuke and the other guests had gotten their food, Neji had the nerve to stand up and call their attention for a toast. The 'toast' happened to be a 30 minute speech on the success of the Hyugga and Uchiha companies, and what a wonderful success both would be once they joined together. Sasuke didn't hear the rest because his stomach was growling too loud.

_Damn. _Sasuke thought. _Why does Neji have to go all out like that? All you have to do is sign some damn papers and be done with it. _He absently massaged his right arm. It was sore from holding up his wine glass for Neji's 'toast'.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling with an expression that crossed between boredom and anger. Neji was still at the dining area doing god knows what, so that left him all alone. And bored. And thinking he'd be doing this for a month pissed him off even more. It had only been one day and Sasuke was already fed up with this trip. He tilted his head to the side and looked at his packed bags. That's right he didn't get to finish unpacking because he went for a walk last night and ran into that blond idiot. _Well it's not like I have anything better to do, might as well unpack._

Sasuke stood up and walked over to his suitcase, grabbing his clothes and placing them in a dresser that the room provided. He reached for more clothes but noticed something golden standing out in the bag. He pushed his blue boxers to the side and saw the present his mother had given him. He had forgotten about it; she told him to open it when he was on the ship.

Sasuke gently removed the present from his bag and un-wrapped it. Inside was a brand new sketch pad and high quality graphite pencils. Sasuke stared at the gift, his eyes widening slightly. _How did she know?_

"Sasuke are you in here?" Neji called from the door. Sasuke quickly shoved the present into his bag, hiding it under some clothes. Neji walked further into their room.

"Yea, I was just unpacking my clothes." He reached for some shirts away from the hidden present and placed them in his dresser.

"Oh, ok." Neji began rummaging through his own stuff.

"Sasuke, why didn't you stay longer at the dinner? You are the representative for the Uchiha Company." Neji said sternly leaning down to take shampoo from his bag. Sasuke grimaced. He didn't want to tell him that his speech of death nearly made the raven die of starvation; he'd never hear the end of it.

"Ino wouldn't leave me alone so I went here to escape her." Well truthfully that was another reason why he left the dinner of hell. Neji chuckled.

"Ah, fangirls. You can never seem to get rid of them." Neji seemed pleased with Sasuke's answer and didn't press further. "I'll be in the shower."

The bathroom door closed. Sasuke sighed and reached for the hidden present. He twirled the notebook in his hands debating if he should find a secluded area on the boat and draw. Making up his mind, he grabbed the pencils and opened his door. He looked left and right down the long hallway incase Ino or Sakura showed up. _Or both…that would be hell._ The coast was clear. Sasuke swiftly walked down the hallway and headed towards the stern of the ship.

* * *

Naruto walked around aimlessly on the boat; a contented sigh escaped his lips. The dinner with Sai was nice (Naruto chuckled, remembering Sai's expression when he was shown just how much ramen the blond can eat), and they parted ways afterward. Naruto considered going back to his room, but the sun was still up and his legs just started walking in no definite direction. Naruto sighed again as the salty sea breeze gently played with his hair. He loved the ocean it was so peaceful.

The blond's hands grasped at the side railing that looked out on the ocean. It seemed that his random walking had taken him to the stern. Blue eyes examined the area, seeing only a few people here and there. It seemed that the back was a less popular place to be at. Naruto smiled and leaned over the railing slightly. _Well more sightseeing for me! _Naruto's eyes locked on to the spot where the propellers were hidden by water and watched the wake of the ship fan across the surface. The enormous propellers twisted the water and created waves that surfers would kill for. Naruto picked one wave and watched its journey as the large lump ebbed away from its creator and pushed on into the endless ocean. The ocean itself was remarkable, yet frightening at the same time. Naruto internally shuddered. _That would suck if I fell._

_

* * *

  
_

The blond was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he did not notice a pair of dark eyes watching him.

Sasuke's pencil moved across the paper with skilled ease. The evening was a perfect time to draw the ocean, he concluded. The sun was setting and it reflected on the water at a perfect angle. He had to work quickly on this one before the sun set and he lost his image. Dark eyes looked up again only to find someone in his way. He growled. Well technically he wasn't in his way because Sasuke was sitting in a tanning chair a little ways away from the man leaning on the railing…but that wasn't the point! The man still screwed up his picture!

Sasuke was about to yell at the idiot, when his eyes noticed the familiar mop of blond hair. _Oh great, not him again._ Sasuke was about to yell even louder but he paused. There was something different about the dobes expression than the other encounters before. His face was hidden partially at the viewpoint that Sasuke sat, but the raven could tell he was in deep thought. The other man just looked so peaceful leaning and looking out into the ocean. And…did he detect a hint of sorrow in his posture? ; Like he was lonely. _What the hell am I thinking? That idiot isn't alone! He has that dog-faced friend!_

The wind started to pick up and Sasuke watched the dobes golden hair brush against his face. He absently wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through the others hair. Was it as soft as it looked? _Woah…what the hell?_ He did not just think that! Sasuke shook his head left and right as if to fend off the image; but again his eyes betrayed him, and he found himself staring once more at the young blond.

Sasuke noticed a loss of light and tore his eyes away from the dobe and looked back at the sunset he was intent on capturing not a moment ago. _Dammit the sun went down! _He then looked down at his drawing and did a double take. In his sketch was the beautiful sunset as expected. But what did surprise him were the foundation lines of a person casually leaning against the railing in the same sketch._ Wait a minute? When the hell did I draw that? I just drew a person!? I never draw people! And of all the people I had to draw, it had to be him?_

As if on cue, the person in the drawing finally noticed someone was watching him and turned around to stare at Sasuke. The blonds blue eyes widened at first but then narrowed in irritation when he saw just who was staring at him.

"Y-You! What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto yelled at the disgruntled man. Sasuke regained his composure and yelled back.

"This part of the boat is open to the public, anyone can be here idiot."

"Well I don't want you here, go away!"

"Dobe, I was here first, if anyone should leave it's you."

"Hey don't call me that you jerk!" Naruto stepped closer, anger flashing in his eyes, and unconsciously giving Sasuke a better look at his face. _Wow..he's really cu-…the hell?! _Sasuke scowled. The idiot made him feel weird inside. He had to get out of there.

Sasuke stood up swiftly, startling Naruto and began walking away.

"Whatever I'm outta here."

"Hey! Get back-" Naruto glanced down and noticed a black notebook laying where the jerk was sitting. He picked it up and was about to yell that he forgot something, but decided against it; this book might give him some good blackmail against the jerk. He sat down on the tanning chair and surveyed the notebook. _Heh..maybe it's some kind of pretty-boy diary._ The notebook was new, he could tell. Opening it up, on the bottom left corner of the cover was a name scribbled in small print. 'Property of Sasuke Uchiha'. _Sasuke? So that's the assholes name. _Naruto began flipping through the pages. _What the hell? Nothings even in this stupid notebook! _His eyes caught something dark on the white pages, and he stuck his thumb there to save the spot. Flipping to the page, Naruto opened it fully. The blonds eyes widened. On the page was the same beautiful ocean that Naruto was admiring just a few minutes ago. _Holy crap…that jerk can draw! _He then noticed the beginning outlines of a person leaning against the railing. _He hasn't finished this drawing yet...wait a minute...is that me?_

"Shit, shit shit…" Sasuke jogged back. He was already halfway to his room before he noticed that his notebook was gone.

As Sasuke rounded the corner to the stern, he saw the blond flipping through the notebook he was looking for.

"Shit!" Sasuke ran up to snatch the book from him but Naruto snapped it close and held it out of his reach.

"Give it back!" He tried to reach again but Narutos free hand held him back.

"So, the arrogant prick has a soft and artistic side to him!" Naruto teased, dangling the notebook. Sasuke's cheeks colored.

"At least I can draw, I bet you can't do shit!" Sasuke finally got a hold of the book and tore it from the blonds hands. His dark eyes narrowed at the other man.

"Geez, don't get your panties in a twist. I was just messing with you." Naruto stood up out of the chair and began to walk away. Sasuke started inspecting the book incase the idiot damaged it in some way.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up at the blond, surprised.

"How do y-"

"You seem more like a 'Teme' to me. My name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way." He grinned at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked back. "Naruto…you seem more like a 'Dobe' to me."


End file.
